The Five Masters of The East
Legend has it that there is a school in the Eastern Quadrant. Atop a mountain where young warriors go to train, to become the strongest they can be. They are of a secret order of warriors called ' The Order of Gold'. Trained to fight against those that stand for the path of evil. Their enemy is evil, their enemy is discord. They simply wish to help those in need, using there martial prowess taught to them by the five masters. Mt.Cerberus The Mountain that they resided on is called Mt.Cerberus. A mountain covered in ash at the bottom, and its tip is as white as snow. The grass along the mountains ridges and paths glow a bright golden color, more or less due to the master's influences. The Mountain is well protected by a fog on the way up, that continuously changes and redirects the person walking up it, back to the entrance of the path of the mountain at the bottom. Its layout is usually designed to make anyone who enters to become irreversibly lost, and the only way to exit the mountain is if the masters want you to. In certain legends, if anyone gets lost or wander for too long on the mountain, they can turn into a monster that much more warped and distorted than their natural form is. It said that they'll lose their sanity. This is to keep intruders out from invading their dojo. Founder of the Dojo The Masters ''Shujo(Shoe-Joe) - Master of the Shadow Fist Master of the shadow sweep 2.jpg It Is said that a warrior was born from the flames of the war that was cast over the entire world during the battle of the 10,000-year war. A warrior rose from these flames by the name of Shujo. Shujo was a prize fighter amongst a tribe in the Western Quadrant. The desert formed his very soul, turning him into a weapon as he used his powerful fighting skills to become one of the greatest warriors of this time and era. He was trained by none other than the harsh climates of the Western Quadrant and he taught himself how to fight on such an extradionarly level that many pleaded for him to fight in the war. But he would always refuse. Like many other masters in this world, he has discovered a method of eternal youth. He uses a martial art by the name of the Shadow Fist that he created himself. The basis of the style uses the art of The Crane as its standing. *Shaolin saying: “The spirit of the crane resides within the stillness.” *Characteristics: evasive, rarely offense-oriented, subtle, graceful *Strategy: keeps the opponent at a distance and capitalizes on the length of the arms and legs, tends to strike with the very end of the natural weapons, attempts to overwhelm the enemy with rapid hand strikes, evades using circular movements *Targets: soft areas such as the eyes, throat, ears and heart; sides of the head; ribs *Physical requirements: tall, long reach, ability to remain still for extended periods, good balance, concentration, minimal strength *Training: mobility-enhancing drills to develop the ability to maintain distance between oneself and the opponent, speed training, quick retraction of natural weapons, chi-development exercises *Trademark: crane beak, formed by bunching the thumb, index finger and middle finger together to strike with the fingertips *In legend: “It dances with accuracy and control, and offers weightlessness to rise above crises." But Shujo has mastered the style so much that he uses his Chi the power to use his speed on extensive levesl that make him quite the fighter in terms of speed and agility. He calls it the Shadow Fist. Allowing him to move effortlessly at rapid succession. Users of this style can create images of themselves by various ways, including moving at incredible speeds or through illusion. The user can utilize high speed to create a solid afterimage, realistic enough to actually attack and bleed from injuries. In others words, moving fast enough to be in more than one place at once. The user can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported (in some cases, the user actually does teleport short distances), many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. This technique is commonly used to dodge projectiles, move behind enemies, show off speed, get away from a fight, etc. 'Culie ( Kuu-lie) - Master of the Immovable fist '' Master of the Immoveable Fist.jpg '' Its said that Culie was born from the breath of a dragon. Trained in the ways of Dragon Kung fu, she has taught herself to harness her power to become an immovable force. A literal force of nature. Abandoned as a child, she was raised by dragons whom she mimicked their actions, it wasn't until she was 15 that she was brought to civilization that she realized that she had been nothing but a base animal. Sun Wukong found her fighting in pits for food. She'd destroyed everyone she'd come across and he taught her to be more civil, similar to the ways that Tang Sanzang had done for him. He helped her harness her Ki and her morals. Allowing her to become as powerful as she needed to be. *Shaolin saying: “Dragon fist trains the spirit.” *Characteristics: strong, smart, deceptive, unpredictable; includes traits of the other four Shaolin animals; considered one of the two most powerful animals in Chinese astrology and the sign of the emperor *Strategy: uses quick, snapping kicks that hit with the blade of the foot; uses the full fist and the forearms to strike; may combine physical techniques of the other Shaolin animals *Targets: any body part that can be grabbed; the head, which is simultaneously grabbed and struck *Physical requirements: relaxed muscles, ability to switch from soft movements to hard movements *Training: drills to build explosive power *Trademark: dragon-tail kick, which is used to hit or sweep; dragon claw, which positions the digits in a flatter orientation than does the tiger claw *In legend: “It protects treasure, defends against famine and floods, and is filled with ancient wisdom and folklore,” With this style. The user can never be moved by an external physical force, but may freely position themselves.The user can manipulate inertia, the amount of resistance matter has to a change in motion or rest, increasing, decreasing and/or maintaining it. They can increase object’s inertia, to make an immobile object immovable, or to make a mobile object unstoppable. They can also reduce an object’s inertia, making an object easier to accelerate, decelerate or change direction. Her martial power allows her to release her Ki on such an immense level that she can literally turn into a Dragon. User with this ability either is or can transform into Dragon: a legendary creature, typically with serpentine or reptilian traits, that features in the myths of many cultures 'Junlee ( June Lee ) Master of the Intangible fist ' Master of the Intangible fist.png Junlee was once a general in the Eastern Quadrants army but left after some time. Junlee grew tired of the weak opponents he'd faced and wanted to fight the strongest in all the realms. And thus he fought two Yokai by the names of Cabbage and Kyuu. Both times the fights were ended in draws and so he went forth to get even stronger to defeat them later on. It wasn't until he found Sun Wukong whom unlocked his true potential and he was able to face them again. But Cabbage and Kyuu had both grown in power as well. And so he was defeated both times. But not without taking something back from them. From each Yokai he has taken a literal piece of their soul with his intangible fist, literally reaching inside of them, and pulling it from their bodies during the battles. They may have won the battles, but he won the war. The martial arts style that he uses is based off Snake Kung Fu. *Shaolin saying: “Hard like steel and soft like a rope of silk.” *Characteristics: deceptive, agile, fast, accurate *Strategy: relies on awareness, employs coiling motions and hisses to intimidate, uses whipping toe kicks to the lower half of the opponent’s body, utilizes simultaneous striking and locking techniques, avoids using the traditional fist *Targets: vital parts of the body, especially the eyes, face, and throat *Physical requirements: thin build, quick muscles *Training: drills to increase explosiveness, which enables one to take the opponent by surprise; exercises that enhance balance and accuracy *Trademark: snake hand, which uses one or two fingers—or, in the case of the spear hand, all of them—to attack and defend *In legend: “It has extreme chi power, which helps activate profound sensitivity and enables all the muscles to work as one,” Over time, he was able to use his Ki after his battle with the both of them, to enhance his physical prowess on such a level that he could literal make himself into a ghost, so to speak. The User of this martial art is able to move through objects and ignore most physical effects in their way, exact means how this is done vary between slipping partially into other dimensions, being able to make their own particles move between other particles, being non-physical being of energy, vibrating their molecules into a new quantum frequency, etc. Regardless the user is able to ignore most attacks, physical danger's and gravity.The user can create attacks that are completely intangible, allowing them to pass through obstructions and bypass defenses. '''Lei-Fei (Lay Fay) Master of the Oscillating Fist d5c4520469f5ba47476586399bd31816.jpg|Master Lei-Fei Lei-Fei was the stereotypical "wild child" you'd find in any other quadrant.He was raised in a family of four, his mother, his father, and his brother raised on a farm in the outskirts of a town near the edge of the east quadrant. He studied the martial arts, various ones for their ins and outs. Being a human, he was raised to think that he was inferior to most of the demons he grew up knowing. This proved the case for a while until he started to come into his own. He was able to take on most demons at the age of 13 using the art of the tiger style in itself. He was a bit of a drunkard though after he lost his parents. They both died of natural causes and while their deaths weren't tragic, they were all he and his brother had ever known. Eventually, his brother disappeared and he was left alone to wonder. Traveling the land and challenging dojo masters abroad. Eventually, he started his own dojo and gathered a cult following of students, until right at the end times of the war, the dojo was burned down to the ground. Frictions between countries made it hard to sustain any ties from foreigners and he was a part of that result. Now with no students and no purpose in life, he'd wondered to mount Cerberus, and was accepted into the small unification of teachers that were willing to let him teach his secrets but only to those that were deemed worthy to learn them. It was here he regained his "center" so to speak, finding peace with his past life and looking forward too for the years to come with his newfound eternal youth. The martial arts style that he uses is based off Tiger Style Kung Fu Shaolin saying: “Tiger strengthens the bones.” Characteristics: strength, agility; considered one of the two most powerful animals in Chinese astrology Strategy: tends to charge the opponent and attack directly with brute force, uses circular arm movements to overwhelm the enemy, relies on the arms but occasionally uses low kicks Targets: any part of the body, especially those that react to tearing techniques Physical requirements: relaxed muscles, speed, solid build, ability to adopt a strong stance and quickly change to another stance Training: push-ups, sit-ups, calisthenics, sparring, chi-development exercises Trademark: tiger claw, an open-hand grabbing and striking weapon formed by spreading the thumb and fingers, then bending them slightly In legend: “It offers the power to shake the earth and to be the authoritative king of its lair,” From a young age, Lei learned to sue his chi in order to vibrate his entire body and the area around him to create a varrying degree of effects and after effects. This is what allows his "tiger claws" to rip, tear, and slice almost anything they come into contact with. By using his Chi to vibrate the molecular structure of his mass or the mass he touches he can change the frequency of said mass to make it more solid, liquid, or in term sharper. Similar to a mini chain saw like effect, the effected mass will weaken anything it touches. 'Sun Wukong; Master of The Chi Fist' ' 38f2e9ece6d8276b17de3fa791267788.jpg Sun Wukong's story is shrouded in mystery. It is said that his tale happened way before The Three pure ones found this world. Sun Wukong is the most powerful martial artist in all the land. Or so they say. He sleeps mostly and does not take any students unless they have completely peaked his interest. His last students were an Oni by the name of Oku. And another well known Oni by the name of Kyu, the powerful Youkai that helped the East fight in the 5000 year war. He is shrouded in mystery, none truly know of his backgrounds but those that were around for it. ' The martial arts style that he uses is based off of Monkey Style Kung Fu. Shaolin saying: “Monkey seeks enlightenment” Characteristics: strength, agility; dexterity, balance, and spirit. Strategy: various difficult acrobatic movements such as flipping sideways in the air, front flips, back flips, back handsprings, hand stands, walking on the hands, forward lunges/dives, backward lunges, spinning on the butt, spinning on the back and many kicks and strikes. Most of the attacks are aimed at the knees, groin area, throat or eyes of the opponent and hand strikes are normally either open handed slaps or clawing with a semi-closed fist called the monkey claw. A wide array of facial monkey expressions are also practiced, inclusive of happiness, anger, fear, fright, confusion and bewilderment etc Targets: uses a lot of throat, eye and groin strikes as well as tumbling and falling techniques Physical requirements: Strong build and stance but flexible and stretchy muscular system Training: push-ups, sit-ups, calisthenics, sparring, chi-development exercises Trademark: Half clenched fist, facial expressions, constant movement In legend: “It is only used by one.” Sun Wukong is a master at mixing Chi and combat in a harmoneous effect. He can effortlessly intergriate the various principles of energy into his physical and external motions, so much so he can imitate the other masters styles with styles of his own. Not in a form of mockery but more so mimicry. He can harden his flesh into iron, and he can lighten his body to move with the winds of the north; expel the energy for miles on end, or draw the ambient chi energy to his body and take in it's natural gifts. Chi for Sun Wukong is as natrual as the ground he walks on, so much so it's like a symbiotic effect. Energy is drawn to him and he is drawn to energy. His body stores it in the very depths of his cells, allowing him to use the reserves of it even in areas where it is unlikely one would be able to use said source of power in. This expertise spans into changing he shape, form, density, viscosity, and all around matter composistion of the energy, to take the forms of other energy or prodcuts tha tresult from energy usage. This is why his tittle is that of "Master of The Chi Fist." Category:Information Category:Factions